1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exercise device, and more particularly to an exercise device for simulating skiing exercises.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A typical exercise device for simulating skiing exercise is shown in FIG. 5 and comprises a pair of parallel tracks 90 formed as a base portion, a pair of handles 92 extended upward therefrom, and a foot pedal 94 slidably engaged on each of the tracks 90, the foot pedals 94 are movable forward and rearward and can not move laterally.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional exercise mechanisms.